


You can only watch

by perrythedeer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Assassination, Ghosts, Multi, Rarepair, Soulbonds, listen... i love Kuzu/Sonia SO much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Rarepair AND ghosts? hell yeah
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	You can only watch

"Okay- but, you have to understand, these things are nearly never seen! The only people that see them are _mediums_ like me and Gundham and- and nobody ever believed either of us!"

"We understand, Miss Sonia! I a hundred percent believe you-"

"It's fishy, but i'm inclined to believe anything my 'princess' tells me"

A laugh, the feeling of my fist hitting someones shoulder gently. Pressure on my side like someone pulled me close. "Ontop of that there are these new things being discovered- and! mediums online are going cr-" pain. _Pain._ Choking on my words, blood in my mouth. "...rrazz...yy" knees hitting pavement, hands wrapped around something.

"MISS SONIA?!" "Oh what the _FUCK_ "

"Oh no- ohh no, Miss Sonia are you still there?!"

"I...am...okay, Kazuichi." "I'm gonna fucking kill somebody- Souda, take care of her!" 

"noono- Souda d-dont- let him leave-" 

"No- Fuyuhiko, dude!- Uhhhhaaaammnn, oh sweet jesus christ. Okay. Okay, Miss Sonia, I'm gonna call a hospital, keep talking about stuff, okay?"

"did... he- i.." thumping against something, the sound of squeaky fabric, a heartbeat in my ear. "he left... my country _left_....this- th-this has- someth--somet--do-- to do- that" hyperventilation, a careful hand on my back

"Miss Sonia, deep breaths, come on-" Coughing, pain in my chest, blood in my mouth, the sound of liquid hitting something "oooh, no, no- Miss Sonia, i- princess, come on" 

His voice fading in and out, "...i love you." my voice was too quiet to be heard

"I... Sonia, baby, don't leave me, come on-" hand on my cheek, position being readjusted, Souda talking into his phone.

Nothing.

\---

You didn't watch it happen- not in it's entirety, you were watching Souda and Peko fight in the kitchen- well.. okay, fight was a strong word. Peko was holding up a spoon threateningly and Souda was holding up a flour bag to protect himself. They were better now, it was nice to see them so active and upbeat again.

It was a quiet pain in your chest, and suddenly it was _bad_ , something was wrong. First thing you did was hop off the counter and try to get Pekos attention, something was wrong with Fuyuhiko, it had to be him, neither of them seemed bothered! You disappeared, reappearing in- where were you? Didn't matter, you could hear something. 

Whip around, run towards the sound. Alleyway, dip into it as quickly as possible, why did you appear so fair away from him- they, he was dying. He was. This was going to kill him.

Your hands over your mouth, he was texting, a few steps forward and you dropped to the ground, waiting until he dropped the phone before throwing yourself at his side, your hands were up near his cheeks, shaking. He was moving, holding himself, and you mimicked the action and put your arms around him as best as you could.

"You're okay. you're okay. you're okay. you'll still be able to see them, it's gonna be okay, just let go, it's okay, i'm here-" a quiet mantra to myself, I didn't want to admit I was panicking. I could feel a lot of it- soulbonds are... weird, sometimes. It hurt, he was in so much pain, and I couldn't do anything. "Just let go, it's gonna be okay my Prince..." A soft sob slipping its way from me.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hand, someone digging their nails into me. My head shot up and I pushed myself up with one hand, pulling him- his spirit up with me. He stared at me for a second, "Fuyuhiko!" "...Sonia?" His nails dug harder into my back, and suddenly he was throwing his arms around me.

"You're okay now, you're okay..." "was it a nightmare- was this all some stupid fucking- that _bastard_ never got you, no one touched me-" I bit my lip, and gently butted my forehead against his to get his attention, gently tilting my head towards his body.

He damn near jumped away, scooting back and staring at his hands, and then at me. I gave a shaky smile, before shrugging and adjusting to sit on my knees. "It... takes some time to get used too." He blinked, and looked back and forth between me and his body. He was tearing up.

I reached out carefully and put a hand on his ankle. "Fuyuhiko..." "What the _FUCK!_ " "We're spirits, it's not that compli-" "H- How long have you been like this?!" He lunged at me, and suddenly his hands were on my cheeks and I was kissing him, i blinked, and sunk into it, leaning into him and damn near sighing into his mouth.

When he pulled away, he was panting, out of fear or breathlessness I wasn't sure, and there were tearstains on his face, so I carefully reached a hand up to wipe them away. "Since I died. It's alright- I still got to watch you guys. That's how this works." "We, have to watch?" "Yeah... uh, we... can't touch people" I shrugged lightly, and Fuyuhiko brought a hand up to his head, a quiet whimper slipping from him, and I blinked. 

"Kuzuryu. We have each other- and Souda and Peko still have each other. It's alright." He shook his head, and his hand slid over his face to hide it, and I sighed, carefully reaching out to him and wrapping my arms around him. "Just... here, focus on Peko for a second." 

He nodded- and I did the same thing. A moment later, and we were sitting on the counter, staring at the two of them, Peko was covered in flour, and Souda seemed to have a bruise growing on his cheek, Peko was apologizing profusely while checking her phone panickedly. "He hasn't _said_ anything, why hasn't he said anything back?" "I'm sure he's okay, Peko!!" "He always replies, he never just _says_ stuff like that! He's hurt, he's _hurt_ and I _know_ it." 

Fuyuhiko stared for a second, and he moved off the counter, walking up to Peko and shakily trying to put his hands on her face, when she simply went through him during a gesture while she argued with Souda, his face fell, and he looked back at me, a kind of despair in his eye that I knew i couldnt fix. 

"i know. It's okay. Come here." i reached out for him, and he walked back over- damn near stumbling. 

I held him close. We watched as Peko eventually went out to try to find who'd hurt Fuyuhiko. A mechanic was good at bugging a device to track it's location. 


End file.
